Random Happiness
by delupaper
Summary: Hidup bersama Chanyeol, benar-benar menyenangkan. Yifan tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk mengucap syukur pada—ouch! [exo mpreg; krisyeol]


_a prompt from otpprompts_

* * *

 **Random Happiness**

Yifan pikir hidupnya tidak dapat lebih indah lagi, karena kini hidupnya bersama sang kekasih serasa selalu ditaburi bunga-bunga segar yang cantik. Momen apa pun itu bersama Park Chanyeol—kekasih Yifan—rasanya begitu menyenangkan, ditambah lagi Chanyeol yang memang memiliki pribadi menyenangkan. Chanyeol sering membuat lelucon konyol yang hanya mereka berdua mengerti sehingga sering kali orang-orang memandang mereka kebingungan bila kedapati tertawa pada sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ditertawakan.

"Chanyeol,"

"Hmm,"

Lalu hal lain yang Yifan senangi dari Chanyeol adalah seluruh hal yang dilakukannya itu sungguh menggemaskan. Mulai dari bagaimana Yifan setiap harinya akan bangun di pagi hari pada pemandangan wajah manis Chanyeol dengan terbitnya matahari sebagai latar belakang.

Kening Chanyeol akan mengernyit tiap kali Yifan membangunkan kekasihnya tersebut, Chanyeol memang sangat senang bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur.

" _Good morning._ " Sapa Yifan dengan berbisik, namun Chanyeol tidak menjawab sapaannya yang berarti ia sedang tidak mau membuka matanya pagi-pagi begini. "Hey, ini sudah jam sembilan."

Chanyeol masih diam, raut wajahnya masih saja begitu tenang. Tapi tidak apa-apa, Yifan juga tidak keberatan bila ia harus berada di posisi ini dengan pemandangan yang sama untuk waktu lama. Wajah Chanyeol yang naif begini terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Chanyeol, kita harus ke rumah orang tuamu."

Karena respon yang ditunggu dari Chanyeol tak kunjung datang, Yifan pun berpikir bahwa sepertinya sang kekasih kembali terlelap ke alam mimpi. Wajar memang, mengingat Chanyeol kini akan selalu merasa lelah melakukan banyak aktifitas karena sedang mengandung buah hati mereka yang pertama. Dan Yifan sangat antusias untuk menyambut calon putra mereka! Chanyeol juga begitu. Yifan akan sering menangkap pemandangan di mana Chanyeol mengelusi perut besarnya dengan sebuah senyum di wajah, hal tersebut membuat Yifan juga sering kali mengukir senyum yang sama. Senyum bahagia.

Namun ada saat di mana Chanyeol mengeluhkan banyak hal mengenai kondisinya, seperti sakit di perutnya yang memang wajar terjadi. Kemudian bagaimana ia akan cepat merasa lelah dan membuang waktu luangnya dengan tertidur di sofa, padahal biasanya waktu-waktu tersebut akan digunakan untuk berduaan bersama Yifan. Kemudian sering kali juga Yifan menemukan Chanyeol sedang menangis di ruang televisi atau dapur dikarenakan perubahan dalam kondisinya. Chanyeol jadi lebih sensitif, terutama mengenai hal-hal negatif yang sepele.

Misalnya saja seperti yang sudah disebutkan, mengenai Chanyeol yang sering terlelap ketika Yifan ada di rumah dan akan terjaga setelah Yifan pergi ke kantornya. Chanyeol akan menangisi hal ini, ia berpikir bahwa dirinya benar-benar sudah menjadi kekasih yang tidak berguna yang bisanya hanya tertidur, makan, dan tidak melakukan apa pun untuk Yifan. Atau Chanyeol akan menangisi film-film romantis yang sebelumnya sangat benci untuk ditonton karena ia bukan tipe orang yang melankolis. Atau juga pernah beberapa minggu yang lalu, ketika Yifan kedapati sedang makan malam dengan salah satu rekan bisnisnya—Byun Baekhyun—yang sebenarnya baru Yifan kenal pada saat itu juga, Chanyeol menangis hebat dengan teriakan histeris yang dapat didengar oleh tetangga mereka karena mengira bahwa Yifan sudah berpindah hati dari Chanyeol.

Biasanya kalau sudah begitu, Yifan akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuat Chanyeol senang mengingat Chanyeol seharusnya tidak boleh tertekan sama sekali. Yifan akan membelikan Chanyeol banyak hal, atau melakukan banyak hal pula untuk Chanyeol. Misalnya membelikan sekotak besar es krim coklat favoritnya, kemudian sambil Chanyeol menikmati es krim coklat tersebut, ia akan dipijati kakinya oleh Yifan di dekat kolam renang.

Liburan musim panas yang menyenangkan untuk Chanyeol memang.

Chanyeol sepertinya tidak tahu betapa Yifan sangat menyayanginya, atau karena Chanyeol itu agak polos dan tidak begitu afeksionis makanya ia tidak suka memperlihatkan raut wajah bahagianya ketika sedang berduaan. Namun yang jelas, Yifan sangat berterima kasih pada Chanyeol karena telah menjadi miliknya, menemani hari-harinya meski kini waktu berduaan mereka dihabiskan dengan Yifan menonton televisi dan atau menikmati makan malam ditemani Chanyeol yang sedang terlelap di sampingnya.

Tidak apa-apa, Yifan tidak keberatan. Kehadiran Chanyeol di sampingnya saja sudah cukup, mengetahui Chanyeol akan terus berada di sisinya saja sudah membuat Yifan merasa bahagia dan dicintai.

" _You're so beautiful_." Bisik Yifan tanpa sadar, matanya masih memandangi wajah yang sama. Kekasihnya itu kini bernapas teratur, benar-benar kembali terlelap nyaman. Tubuhnya membelakangi sinar matahari. Yifan menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menghalangi sebagian wajah Chanyeol.

Yifan kerap kali menemukan Chanyeol terlelap di ruang televisi dengan buku catatan favoritnya berisi sketsa wajah Yifan. Pada saat-saat seperti itu, rasanya malah Yifan yang sensitif dan ingin menangis haru.

Hidup bersama Chanyeol, menjadi kekasih Chanyeol, benar-benar menyenangkan. Yifan tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk mengucap syukur pada— _smack_!

"Ow!" Yifan memekik kesakitan ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba bergerak dalam tidurnya kemudian tangannya menampar wajah Yifan secara tidak sengaja. Pekikan Yifan sepertinya cukup keras untuk membuat Chanyeol terbangun dari dunia mimpinya dan membuka kedua mata perlahan. Chanyeol mengernyitkan kening ketika pemandangan wajah Yifan yang kesakitkan menyambut matanya.

" _Eh ...?"_ Kata Chanyeol dengan suara parau, _"_ Kau tidak apa-apa?"

" _Y-yeah._ " Yifan menjawab berlagak kuat, nyatanya tulang-tulang jari Chanyeol cukup menyakitkan bila menampar wajah. " _Hey,_ "

"Hm?"

" _I love you_."

Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa untuk beberapa saat, ia memandang Yifan masih dengan kening yang mengernyit, bibirnya dikerucutkan. Sungguh menggemaskan! " _Okaaay_ , vas bunga mana lagi yang kaupecahkan kali ini?"

Mendengar Chanyeol malah menjawab kata-kata sayang Yifan seperti itu, Yifan pun tertawa. "Tidak ada vas bunga yang pecah, aku bersungguh-sungguh mengenai ucapanku."

"Kau aneh hari ini."

"Aku hanya bersyukur kau jadi kekasihku." Yifan tahu Chanyeol bukan seseorang yang senang mendengar kata-kata manis karena menurutnya menggelikan, namun Yifan dapat melihat bagaimana Chanyeol sebenarnya suka bila Yifan sedang begini. Pipi gempal Chanyeol itu selalu merona, ia juga juga sering jadi salah tingkah meski salah tingkah Chanyeol memang aneh.

"K-kita harus menemui ayahku." Kata Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan, pipinya memerah dan menghangat. Ia kemudian memukul Yifan di bagian dada cukup keras, ini adalah salah satu ciri-cirinya ketika Chanyeol salah tingkah. Memukul Yifan.

Dan karena Yifan itu senang menggoda Chanyeol, ia pun segera merangkul tubuh Chanyeol, memeluknya erat juga gemas, kemudian Yifan mencium pucuk kepala Chanyeol lama dan dengan sangat cepat mengatakan kalimat-kalimat romantis yang membuat Chanyeol merasa geli. Sambil tertawa jahil Yifan segera kabur ke dalam kamar mandi karena ia tidak mau dihantam oleh Chanyeol.

"Wu Yifan, _you jerk_!"

Tapi Yifan masih dapat mengetahui Chanyeol sedang tersenyum senang.

.

fin


End file.
